


The 5 Time Garrett Kissed Drew and the 1 Time Drew Kissed Garrett

by destielkills



Series: 5 Times Series [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining!Garrett, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills





	The 5 Time Garrett Kissed Drew and the 1 Time Drew Kissed Garrett

The first time Garrett kisses Drew it’s during one of their spooky videos with Shane and Ryland. Shane had prepared a game, similar to Midnight Man, that involved kissing someone you were not in love with. Naturally, Garrett and Drew ended up kissing each other. It was sloppy and awkward, but Garrett couldn’t ignore the fluttering in his stomach in his stomach as they parted. Later Shane joked that the demons didn’t come because Garrett and Drew were actually in love and all Garrett could do was laugh awkwardly.

 

The second time Garrett kisses Drew it’s a joke for a video. They’re acting out a skit that included a kiss, and originally Garrett had intended for the scene to cut away before the kiss actually occurred, but once he’s there he can’t stop himself from kissing Drew. It takes all of his strength not to gasp as their lips meet, terrified to give Drew any indication that he has been craving this since their first kiss in Shane’s video. They kiss softly, for several moments, Garrett’s hands resting gently on Drew’s cheeks. When they finally pull away Garrett laughs nervously while Drew looks at him curiously. They awkwardly finish the video and Garrett makes sure to cut the footage just before the kiss and deletes the file afterward.

 

The third time Garrett kisses Drew he’s drunk. Shane throws a party for Halloween with a lot of YouTuber friends. Garrett doesn’t know many of them and finds himself nervously downing drinks to curb some of the anxiety. He quickly finds a familiar face, Drew, and attaches himself to his side. Briefly he entertains the thought that Drew looks weirdly sexy as Xena: Warrior Princess before he’s being pulled into a game of Spin the Bottle. On his turn he says a secret prayer before spinning the beer bottle. Agonizingly slowly it lands on Drew and he silently thanks whatever gods made this happen as he and Drew stand in front of each other. The kiss starts shy and clumsy but something in Garrett takes over and he deepens the kiss, pulling Drew close and wrapping his arms around his neck. Garrett gives his all to the kiss, coming extremely close to moaning when Drew’s hand snakes its way to the back of Garrett’s head. He’s so enchanted with the kiss that he doesn’t hear everyone shouting and cheering until he pulls away. Once the crowd settles down Drew makes another joke about Garrett being in love with him and, embarrassed, Garrett pretends to feel sick and retreats to Shane’s office, passing out on the couch.

 

The fourth time Garrett kisses Drew it’s not really Drew, but that’s who he imagines it is. On Shane’s suggestion he decides to make a few Grindr dates to try to get over Drew. His latest match wants to go dancing so Garrett finds himself in the middle of a loud, sweaty dance club with a twink that he’s pretty sure is incapable of growing a single body hair. As they grind and make out Garrett’s mind keeps traveling back to Drew. All he can imagine is if Drew would like it if Garrett pulled his hair, or if lip biting turns him on or not. He grows hard at the thought of being there with Drew instead of a random twink from Grindr. Panic sets in and he rips himself away from Grindr Guy, making as excuse to leave before the guy notices his erection and gets the wrong idea.

 

The fifth time Garrett kisses Drew it’s just a peck on the cheek. When he finally decides to confess his feelings. He prepares a big speech, even memorizes it for more dramatic effect, and invites Drew over to eat dinner and hang out. He prepares Drew’s favorite foods and they eat a pleasant meal before Garrett stands up and beings. When he’s finished telling Drew everything – that he’s developed feelings, wants to explore them, but cherishes their friendship too much to ruin it if Drew doesn’t feel the same way – he presses a shaky kiss to Drew’s cheek.

 

The one time Drew kisses Garrett, the taller man had just finished giving a long, rambling speech about his feelings for Drew. Drew doesn’t mean to, but he laughs. He looks up at Garrett and giggles, standing to place his hands on Garrett’s biceps as he prepares his response.

“Garrett, you are the most dramatic gay I have ever met,” he says. “Thank you, for finally telling me your feelings.”

“Hey, don’t be mean! I just poured my heart out to you! And, like, it’s fine that you don’t feel the same way, I just nee – “

Drew cuts him off by pulling him down and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

“Um, was that like a ‘one last kiss’ thing or…what’s going on here I’m confused?” Garrett says, his sentences jumbled.

“Well, I had to do some deep soul searching and go through that whole like, gay panic/am I gay/what does it mean to be gay thing, but I did manage to figure out I developed some feelings…things…for you…too…” Drew trails off as he becomes less eloquent.

Garrett is grinning, anyway, and they fall into another kiss, now excited to explore this new…whatever it is.


End file.
